1. Field of the Invention
Weight adjustor assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In golf clubs, the weight of the head and the balance thereof is a most important factor. Such weight and balance must be adjusted to the individual player, if the player is to use the club to maximum advantage. Golf club heads, have in the past, had elongate cavities formed therein which in combination with closures defined confined spaces in which weight may be disposed.
In adjusting a golf club had to a particular player, weight must be placed in and removed from the confined space above described. As weights are added to or removed from the confined space it is essential that the remaining weights in the confined spaced by maintained in a fixed spaced relationship to maintain a proper weight balance in the head.
The primary purpose in devising the present invention is to supply a weight adjustor assembly that has a portion thereof that is removably disposed in an elongate cavity in the club head parallel to the striking face of the club, with the adjustor when removed from the head capable of having weights added to or removed therefrom without disturbing the spaced relationship of the weights remaining in place on the adjustor, and the adjustor when replaced in the cavity not only providing a desired weight but a weight that is distributed on the had to suit a particular individual player.
Another object of the invention is to furnish a weight adjustor assembly that includes a tool as a part thereof that permits the portion of the weight adjustor in the cavity to be easily retreived therefrom, and to permit desired individual weights held in this portion of the adjustor to be removed therefrom without disturbing the balance of the weight situated in this portion of the weight adjustor.